Base Animals
__TOC__ Some animals in Fantasy Forest Story copy the form of other animals. The original animal from which the form is copied is called a Base Animal. An animal's basis is determined by its behavior and movements in the game. As such, the still images on the wiki should not be used to determine an animal's basis. Note that while some animals may share some characteristics of the animals that they are based upon, they are not all the same. As such, there is no single set of characteristics that can be used to classify these animals. Here is a list of the Base Animals and the Animals that are based upon them. Armordillo Animals Based Upon it: *Ampeater *Dread Panda *Dripmunk *Harvest Hedgehog *Harvest Hoarder *Heartvark *Honey Badger *Jingle Shells *Love Bug *Loyal Badger *Magma Mouse *Magnetic Mouse *Masquerade Mouse *Money Badger *Monsoon Marmot *Napping Turtle *Nocturtle *Peppermint Platty *Porcupineapple *Red Panda *Sapybara *Snappy Turtle *Snowpossum *Sugarskull Glider *Tortice *Tortigloo *Turtisle Aurora Pegasus Animals Based Upon it: *Hippogryph *Nightmare *Pearl Peryton *Sagittarius *Valkyrie *Virgo Cosmic Phoenix Animals Based Upon it: *Alice *Brave Eagle *Citrine Peregrin *Cold Turkey *Conducktor *Cupid Sparrow *Falconch *Friar Duck *Frightingale *Love Dove *Paradise Parrot *Peamoth *Present Pheasant *Ra *Rainbow Raven *Reckless Roc *Rubble Rooster *Scarecrow *Shockatoo *Swan Prince *Swan Princess *Terradactyl *Thunderhawk *Tubacan *Turtle Dove *Wise Eagle *Year of the Rooster Deadwing Animals Based Upon it: *Goldscale Eagle Beagle Animals Based upon it: *Caturn *Catypuss *Flyerfox *Hareon *Koala Cadabra *Meowl *Palmeranian *Vampire Cat Eerie Owl Animals Based upon it: *Fruitbat *Grandmother *Hooded Robin *Infernowl *Starry Night Owl *Tinsowl Fairy Ferret Animals Based Upon it: *Aquatter *Bee Mine *Bell Fairy *Chameneon *Fallaby *Festive Firefly *Golden Flutter *Hedgehog *Hummingburn *Lemurcury *Lunar Moth *Lunarwhal *Mercat *Merry Fairy *Merry Meercat *Monarchy *Orchid Otter *Peter Panda *Racmoon *Rainguin *Scorpio *Spring Wing Frostfang Animals Based Upon it: *Anubis *Aquafox *Autumn Equifox *Beagle Scout *Beauty *Big Bad Wolf *Bulldog *Cactus Kitsune *Captain K9 *Cerberus *Chocolate Lab *Chocolate Rabbit *Dogfish *Dumbledog *Dusky *Electricutie *Fennec Shox *Firefox *Fladingo *Flare Hare *Fluffy *Four Leaf Rover *French Bulldog *Gingerbread Bunny *Golden Retriever *Great Danebow *Ground Hound *Halfmoon Howler *Holly Collie *Hug Pug *Jackal-Lantern *Jackalope *Jackalope Frost *Ladypug *Little Lamb *Lucky Rabbit *Persephone *Poppy Puppy *Present Puppy *Psyena *Puppy Love *Runic Fox *Saintly Bernard *Salty Dog *Shock Fox *Spring Equifox *Station Dalmatian *Summer Equifox *Sweet Sheep *Terrorier *Toy Poodle *Vanillamb *Winter Equifox *Winter Wonderlamb *Yang Jellyflash Animals Based Upon it: *Jollyfish *Opal Octopus *Ornament Octopus Magmacore Animals Based Upon it: *Blizard *Emerald Dragon *Gargolem *Garnet Griffin *Glacial Griffin *Harpy *Romanticore *Sapphire Cthulhu *Sea Drake *Sea Horse *Skeletal Dragon *Skyena *Snapdragon *Snowflake Drake *Storm Sphinx *Topaz Tiger *Winged Lion *Wyburn Mamaroo Animals Based Upon it: *Aquarius *Black Bear'd *Boom Bear *Bountiful Bunny *Brawny Bear *Captain Time *Cranbeary *Easter Bunny *Feast Beast *Froggy Bandit *G.I. Joey *Gecko Roman *Gretel *Gummy Bear *Hansel *Hoppour *Icegator *Julius Baever *Mama Bear *Mouseguard *Mrs. Claws *Nutcracker *Papa Penguin *Party Penguin *Petite Panda *River Runner *Sidekicker *Snow Monster *Sobek *Strawbeary *Teddy Bear *Timbear *Toy Elephant Northwest Whale Animals Based Upon it: *Capricorn *Gold Fish *Orcagami *Star Fish *Sunfish Ocean Owl Animals Based Upon it: *Cockatorch *Dream Bat *Fire Glider *Nocturnowl *Treasure Toucan Orca Snail Animals Based Upon it: *Banana Slug Pandaffodil Animals Based Upon it: *Birthday Bear *Ember Bear *Hydro Yak *Iciclaw *Mardi Claw *Pigmy *Pumpkin Panda *Solar Bear *Torch Bearer Patriotter Animals Based Upon It: *Enchantress *Gemini *Hotter Otter *Merit Badger *Mrs. Potter *Red Weasely *Robber Raccoon *Weasel Witch *Wild Wondercat Petal Peacock Animals Based Upon it: *Pop Art Peacock Plantlers Animals Based Upon it: *Aquamarine Pony *Aries *Charger *Chilly Goat *Chocolate Moose *Cinderelka *Cursed Rose *Deerthy *Electric Elk *Georaffe *Lambi *Libra *Little Fawn *Lunar Goat *Marigoat *Medoe *Melodeer *Menoram *Moroccan Gazelle *Peruvian Llama *Prince Charring *Pygmy Giraffe *Rampage *Rapstallion *Reindeer *Secret Santler *Spruce Moose *Sweater Donner *Tesllama *Volcamel *Yule Mule *Zeus Moose Punk Skunk Animals Based Upon it: *Chipskunk *Freezel *Halloweasel *Hot Dog *Pinata Puppy *Striped Skunk *Unicorgi *Wealth Corgi *Wolverink Pyro Pony Animals Based Upon it: *Amethyst Pony *Arabian Horse *Art Nouveau Horse *Bead Steed *Chilldebeest *Crystal Unicorn *Emerald Pony *Garnet Pony *Gingerbread Pony *Grand Unicorn *Jade Kirin *Little Red *Maid Mareian *Matripony *Norse Horse *Parade Pony *Pearl Pony *Peony Pony *Pinata Pony *Poppy Pony *Prize Pony *Rapunzel *Rocking Horse *Shadow Kirin *Skeletal Steed *Stripes *Treebra *Unicornucopia *Zapra Quartz Quetzalcoatl Animals Based Upon it: *Aquaconda *Basilisk *Cornucobra *Cunning Snake *Diamondback *Fruitcake Snake *Garland Snake *Paper Lantern Dragon *Quake Snake Rock Rhino Animals Base Upon it: *Adorabull *Amour Boar *Arboar *Bansheep *Beever *Bipartibison *Boarealis *Cherub Cub *Cubism Cow *Elephantom *Frankenswine *Growvine *Hamrock *Hercules *Hibearnate *Hippiepotomus *Hippopot-a-Gold *Lullabison *Mammoth Trunk *Noelephant *North Polarbear *Papayak *Pastelephant *Porkupine *Puffalo *Rock Candy Rhino *Rooted Rhino *Ruby Razorback *Rumblebee *S'more Boar *Sheriff of Naughtyham *Slippopotamus *Steamtrunk *Steel Woolly Mammoth *Taurus *Thunder Mammoth *Toronado *Tulip Tapir *White Elephant *Wombattery *XO Ox *Zombee Shamcroc Animals Based Upon it: *Athletigator *Carnival Croc *Explode Toad *Tree Frog Skyger Animals Based Upon it: *Bastet *Cave Art Sabertooth *Celtic Cat *Comet Cougar *Craguar *Dandelion *Gold Lion *Hades *Jagwire *Jasmine Jaguar *Kissy Cat *Knitten Kitten *Lava Leopard *Leo *Leopardchaun *Liger *Lightning Leopard *Lion Pride *Lionheart *Neapolitiger *Onyx Direwolf *Ornate Ocelot *Ozcelot *Persian Leopard *Planther *Pluma *Professor Scrape *Santa Claws *Santa's Helpurr *Scaredy Lion *Sea Lion *Smitten Kitten *Tiger Shark *Tye-Dye Tiger *Typhoon Tiger *Valentiger *Valiant Lion *Winter Wolverine *Yin Snowmanatee Animals Based Upon it: *Snow Leopard Seal *Walrust Solar Simian Animals Based Upon it: *Aperil Fool *Bamboon *Chimpala *Daredevil *Demonkey *Seamur Spark Shark Animals Based Upon it: *Rudolphin Super Heron Animals Based Upon it: *Arcrane *Beegull *Candy Crane *Castlewary *Cheep *Crescent Crane *Fallmingo *Fluffingo *French Hen *Frostrich *Ghostrich *Haka Kiwi *Limerick Chick *Lucky Duck *Paper Crane *Silly Goose *Storking *Stuffin Puffin *Thankfowl *Tidal Toucan *Tornadodo Treent of Life Animals Based Upon it: *Giving Treent *Libertree *Trick-or-Treent Vinotaur Animals Based Upon it: *Ancient Sloth *Beast *Cancer *Chimp Champ *Chromadile *Confetti Yeti *Cuddle Monster *Goblin Gobbler *Granite Golem *Grassquatch *Grumpy Gorilla *Krampus *Land Shark *Mistletoed Sloth *Moleten *Obsidian Cyclops *Onyx Ox *Orangubang *Owl Bear *Plutopus *Ribbon Gibbon *Rockodile *Seafoam Sloth *Thanksgibbon *Thorilla *Twilight Troll *Werewolf *Yak-O-Lantern Notes *The animals that currently have no animals based upon them and are not based on any other animals are the Airy Otter, Dragonfly, Hatchling, Pisces and Scaredy Cat. Category:Animals Category:Base Animals